


Cave Adventure

by Flamme19



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Carl Grimes, Bottom Carl Grimes, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Carl is running for his life. But what happens when he finds himself in a struggle for survival with his enemy? And is Negan really his enemy?
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	1. Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend yaoiyuri for the challenge of "cave sex" and moral support during the creation of this first chapter! :)

"Carl ... Where are you ..." 

Panting, Carl leaned against a tree and wiped his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. He had no idea how long he had been running through the woods. He didn't know where he was. He ran for hours ... 

"Carl ... You know I'll find you. It wasn't very nice to run away just when I was showing you my damn beautiful home! " 

Carl slid quietly to the ground into the leaves. He tried to be quiet. 

Negan chased him like a dog. A dog you can't shake, who will always find you just to tear your throat. 

At that moment, Carl regretted that the Sanctuary was running. But the opportunity was so tempting! They were walking in the courtyard, Negan walking in front of him, talking about something Carl refused to notice. And then he saw it - an opportunity. 

The gate was unattended and open. The soldiers stood nearby, interested in the conversation. So Carl just ran. Somehow he managed to avoid all the walkers who were strapped to the car wrecks around the gate and went to the woods. He hoped they would let him be. He heard screams, gunfire. But then the people's cries died down, and Carl could clearly hear Negan calling his name. 

That was the beginning. 

Carl closed his eyes. He heard footsteps approaching. Negan didn't even try to be quiet. 

"Come on, boy, let's end this game ..." 

Carl crouched on the ground and peered out from behind a tree. Hell, he wasn't even armed! He hoped to see the direction Negan was going. 

But Negan was nowhere. 

"Boo!" 

Carl fell to the ground with a shout. Negan towered over him, a smile too wide on his lips. 

"Here you are darling ... I was looking for you ..." 

,,Go to hell! Let me go! ”Carl shouted, crawling away from Negan. 

Negan walked closer. Carl managed to scramble back to his feet and run further into the woods. 

"You can't run forever," Negan shouted after him. 

Carl didn't look back. He heard it - the river! After a moment, Carl ran to the edge of the rock. A turbulent river flowed in the valley, the noise almost drowning out Carl's beating heart and his rapid breathing. A dilapidated bridge led across the valley. The wood looked bad, but the ropes looked fine. Carl hoped the bridge would keep him and get to the other side. Maybe then he could somehow break the bridge, loosen the ropes with something, so that Negan couldn't chase him anymore ... 

,,Here you are..." 

Carl turned sharply. 

"Shit .." 

"Well, such foul language with such a damn good guy. What would daddy say? " 

Carl didn't wait for anything and ran across the bridge to the other side. Negan was on his heels, hearing his heavy footsteps. 

And then he heard something else - the crackling of wood. 

Carl stopped on the spot. Negan ran to him, grabbed his arm, and grinned triumphantly. 

,,Finally. Now we'll go together nicely ... " 

Negan didn't have time to tell where they were going. There was another, louder crack, and the rotten wood crackled beneath them. The last thing Carl saw was the surface of the stormy river before darkness engulfed everything. 

Carl heard a muffled voice, that was the first. As if calling his name ... 

And then he felt a pain, a sharp pain through his chest, as if something were sitting on him. 

"Carl ... Fuck, Carl ..." 

The pain continued. Carl tried to scream to stop it, but he couldn't make a sound. It was as if his throat was clogged with something. Then a longer wave of pain. 

And suddenly it was like snapping your fingers. Carl opened his eyes sharply, his whole body clenched in a convulsion that made him cough and cough. Someone turned him on his side and began patting him on the back. 

"Carl, damn it ... Get it out, everything ..." 

Carl was finally able to breathe freely. He tried to sit up, a tight grip around his shoulders helping him. When he managed to look around, he saw Negan. The man beside him sat only in a T-shirt, his typical leather jacket lying on the ground beside them in the mud. They were near the river. River... 

"We fell off that bridge," Negan said, sitting down next to Carl. 

Carl cleared his throat again and wiped his dark hair from his face. Only then did he realize that he was soaked. Negan looked the same. 

"We ... Did we fall?" 

,,Yeah. The bridge didn't hold our weight, we sank into the river. It took us a bit down the river ... I don't know where the fuck we are ... " 

Carl remembered, though blurryly. He ran across the bridge, Negan behind him. Then the fall, all around him was water, a strong current of the river ... 

"You saved me ..." Carl whispered in horror. 

Negan wiped his dirty hands on his pants and reached for his jacket. 

"Is that such a terrible idea?" Negan asked. 

Carl shook his head. It was as if he was just realizing what had happened. That's why he felt the pain in his chest. Negan tried to revive him ... 

"I ... I don't understand ... Why would you do that ... I thought ..." 

"What?" Snapped Negan, visibly irritated. "That I'm a bastard who'll let you drown like a dog?" 

Carl crouched a little over the angry tone. He had never seen Negan really angry. 

,,No... " 

Carl turned and looked at the river. It looked very dangerous. 

"Thanks ... for saving ..." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Let's not talk about it ... Well, now we have to find out where the fuck we are. I don't know how long the current held us. You don't have a gun with you, do you? " 

Carl grinned and took off his wet shirt. It was damp, dirty from the mud in which it lay. 

"You took everything from me ..." 

Negan stared at him, as if wondering if he was telling the truth. Carl shuddered uneasily at the sight. 

"Why the hell do I feel like you're lying to me ..." 

Carl turned his attention to wiping his face with the clean side of his shirt. He and lie? 

"Carl ... Tell me the truth ..." 

Carl sighed and stood up carefully. There was no point in lying. No matter how big the problem, Negan was the only known person around. so he reached into his shoe and pulled out a firing knife. Not much big, but he had saved Carl's life a few times already. 

"I knew it," Negan grinned, getting to his feet. "A serial killer in making ... Well, if you don't mind, I'll take the lead on this trip. We'll get out of here. Then we'll find a place to hide. "and let's think about what to do next." 

Carl couldn't help but notice, a little irritably, that Negan wasn't waiting for his consent. On the other hand, he had no other, better plan. So he just nodded and followed Negan into the woods. 

Carl had to admit reluctantly that Negan knew what he was doing. They went for a few hours. Carl was already shivering, his wet clothes sticking disgustingly on his skin. Usually he would have complained about this time. But this wasn't his dad ruffling his hair and telling him to hold on. Carl had to admit that no matter how annoying Negan was, he was a guarantee of safety. And he didn't want to drive him away by complaining about things that neither of them would affect. After all, Negan looked as wet and dirty as he did. His usually white T-shirt was brown from the mud, sticking to his body. He didn't really look bad for his age ... 

Carl looked down quickly. There was no time or place for these thoughts. When he is at home, in Alexandria, in the safety of his bed, he will have all the time in the world to think about it. 

Carl looked around. It was still a forest. The light slowly faded. It was the worst combination she could think of. They couldn't continue in the dark. And to stay in the middle of an unknown forest, almost unarmed ... 

,,Finally!" 

Carl looked to his left, where Negan was pointing. He saw almost nothing for a moment, just a hill. But when he looked closely, he saw a cave. 

,,Cave?" 

Negan frowned a little. It seemed that he had had enough of the whole trip. 

"Do you have a better idea?" 

Carl shook his head quickly. 

"No, it's fine ..." 

The cave was dark and scary. The entrance to it was possible only after climbing the stone ledge. At least it seemed safe enough for them to close their eyes for a few hours. He threw his shirt over the alcove in the wall, hoping it would dry at least a little. 

"You should take the rest off too. You can't walk in it all day. " 

Carl literally froze. Negan grinned at his expression and ripped off his shirt. Carl turned sharply as he continued to unbuckle his pants. 

"No, that's good ... It's almost dry ... I ..." 

"All right," Negan replied, stripping off his jeans. 

Carl knew it would be appropriate to turn away. Privacy was something he always cared about in his group of people. But Negan didn't look like someone who needed any privacy. He simply undressed. 

"You act like you've never seen a half-naked man," Negan laughed. "Do you like what you see?" 

Carl was silent. Just because he had no idea what the hell he should answer. Of course he saw. He saw his father, especially as he helped him treat any injuries. He saw Daryl, and the other men, as they fought their way through the world. But when he came to Alexandria, all he had to do was close the door. After all, he was a young man and loved his privacy. 

"You're so cute when you're blushing," Negan laughed. "It almost looks like no one has ever kiss you..." 

"That's not true," Carl said shakily. 

Why did Negan have such an influence on him! 

,,Really? But that's damn easy to figure out, don't you think? " 

There were many ideas in Carl's mind on how to figure out such a thing. 

Negan's smile seemed to become a little more predatory. 

"You're such a good boy, aren't you?" Damn, to discover something so beautiful in this corrupt rotten world ... Am I not a happy bastard? " 

"I ... I'm not beautiful," Carl muttered, lowering his head until his hair covered his scarred face. 

He knew what he looked like. Usually at least he could hide it behind a bandage. But here and now? The bandage lay somewhere in Negan's bedroom. But in the corner of his mind, Carl had to admit that it was nice when someone talked about him so flatteringly. No one around him did that. There was only a boy for everyone, the son of Rick Grimes. Enid was nice to him, they shared a few kisses. But it couldn't be compared to the tension pulsing in Carl's body in Negan's presence. The man was like a drug. Like something everyone is warning you about. Carl knew well what Negan was. But when it was just the two of them and Negan took another step forward, Carl couldn't resist. 

,, Bullshit. No wonder Rick watches over you like that ... A lot of people might have a desire to ruin you ... " 

Carl swallowed. The desire in Negan's eyes could not be mistaken. Carl realized in shock how his jeans were getting too tight. 

And he was not alone. 

"Damn," Negan whistled, running his hand over the bulge in Carl's jeans. "Some people like being the center of attention ..." 

Carl suppressed a moan. It was so good ... 

"You should be careful," Negan continued talking as he hugged Carl around the waist and pulled him close. "You might not like that attention ..." 

"What if I liked it?" Carl asked, looking at Negan's lips. 

They were so close ... 

Instead of answering, Negan kissed Carl hard. 

It was nothing Carl had the opportunity to experience. Nothing light, hesitant. Negan took what he wanted, and Carl was more than willing to give him everything. He wrapped his arms around Negan's bare shoulders, touching his bare skin. 

"I hope you know I'm not done with this," Negan muttered, clenching Carl's lower lip between his teeth. 

Carl hissed at the sharp pain that mingled so perfectly with the growing excitement. 

"I ... I wouldn't expect that," Carl sighed as Negan kissed his neck. 

"Take it off," Negan ordered, pulling away a little. 

Carl quickly took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. Negan gripped Carl's right nipple between his fingers until Carl screamed. 

"You like it, don't you?" 

Carl was silent, enjoying the feeling. Who knew that pain can be good too ... 

"Too bad we're not in my bedroom," Negan muttered excitedly, sucking the bruise on Carl's neck. "I'd take the time. I'd play with you until the only thing you shout was my fucking name ..." 

"Negan!" Carl shouted as he felt a rough bite on his neck. "Please ..." 

"Should I stop? Do you want that, honey? " 

Carl shook his head in disapproval, tilting his head to the side. Negan laughed softly before continuing to nibble on Carl's pale skin. 

"We're going to have to do it here ... But when we get back, I'll do it right ..." 

"When we get back?" Carl asked breathlessly. "You mean ... Again?" 

"You don't think I'll let you go," Negan muttered, pulling Carl to the cold ground without warning. "You'll stay with me." 

At any other time, Carl would refuse such a possessive approach. He was human, not a thing. But now, as he watched Negan undress him without question from the rest of his clothes, Carl would agree to anything. 

Carl's pants and underwear ended up somewhere on the other side of the cave. With bated breath, Carl watched as Negan took off his underwear and threw it on the pile. Then he stood. Carl looked down, where Negan's palm was shamelessly stroking his hard cock. 

Carl groaned at the sight, aware of his own neglected cock. He wanted to caress, to relieve himself a little. 

"No," Negan growled, kneeling between Carl's open thighs. 

Carl dropped his hand next to the ground. 

"Please," he moaned in frustration. 

"What do you want?" Negan asked with a smirk and leaned closer. 

Carl tried to muster his thoughts as Negan's hands caressed his naked body. 

"Do something ... Anything ..." 

Instead of answering, Negan's fingers appeared in front of Carl. 

"Lick them nicely ... It's all you get ..." 

Carl didn't have to think about the consequence of that sentence. Without hesitation, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking them carefully, moaning over the obscenity of the situation. Next time it wouldn't have to be just fingers, he was sure of that ... 

"So, good boy," Negan nodded excitedly, pushing his fingers deeper. "Take it all ... That's what you were made for, isn't it?" 

With another moan, Carl let Negan pull his fingers out. 

"Damn Negan," he muttered, taking a deep breath. "Do it now!" 

Negan slapped Carl on the ass and nodded. 

"Turn around, I want to see it ..." 

Carl turned a little hesitantly. Then Negan grabbed him by the hips and jerked him to his knees. 

"That's it," Negan laughed, stroking Carl's thighs. 

Carl rested his forehead on his arms, trying to suppress the discomfort. He felt so exposed, defenseless. But then Negan's fingers ran over his wrinkled hole, and Carl forgot everything around him. 

"Tell me," Negan said, his fingertips penetrating in, then out again. "Has anyone been here yet? Has anyone fucked you yet?" 

"No," Carl breathed tensely, feeling his fingers dig deeper. A little saliva could never be enough, Carl felt a slight burning sensation that grew slowly. 

,,Really? Has anyone ever enjoyed this nice wet hole? " 

Carl closed his eyes tightly, trying to breathe again. However, Negan barely gave him a few seconds before his fingers began to expand his hole. It hurt, but Carl groaned again. It hurt so well! 

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" 

Carl took it as a rhetorical question, too busy with another script. But then he felt a hard slap on his ass. 

"Answer," Negan growled, digging his fingers deeper. 

"Yeah!" Cried Carl, unaware of whether to pull away or get his fingers deeper. "Yeah ..." 

"I thought so," Negan laughed mockingly, adding a third finger after a moment's effort. "Slut ..." 

Cark nodded, though he had little idea what he agreed with. 

Eventually the fingers disappeared. Carl denied a little, well aware of what was to come. After a moment, he felt the tip of Negan's dick enter without hesitation. Carl let out a painful scream. It was worse than he expected. But Negan didn't wait for anything and kept pushing until Negan's hips touched Carl's ass. 

"Damn ... Breathe," Negan muttered, resting his forehead on Carl's back. Carl felt Negan caress him wherever he reached. 

"Okay?" Negan asked quietly. 

Carl took a few breaths before nodding shakily. 

"Okay ... Let's have some fun ..." 

The first hard thrust took Carl's breath out of his lungs. And then another, and another. Carl felt a growing sense of excitement along with pain, both mixed in a mix that reliably paralyzed his mind. He could only moan softly, letting Negan do what he wanted. 

"Damn Carl, you're taking it so well," Negan growled, tightening his grip on Carl's hips. 

Carl knew there would be a bruise. He prayed for it. 

Negan seemed to be looking for his own pleasure, regardless of Carl. Carl knew the thought shouldn't excite him so much. But the feeling that Negan was using it as he needed made another obscene moan from him. 

"The first time I saw you kneeling on the ground, I knew it," Negan said, pushing hard into Carl's willing body again. 

"You knelt there so nicely. It's like waiting for someone to stick a cock deep in your throat. I should have taken you to that caravan then ... We could had a nice ride ... You could have sat on my cock and shown me what a little cowboy you are ... " 

"Next time," Carl gasped. 

Negan leaned closer, brushed Carl's hair aside, and kissed his exposed neck. 

,,Next time? Do you really want that so badly? " 

Carl just nodded desperately. 

"Okay," Negan whispered darkly, his hips swaying slightly. "Next time ... And then again, and again ..." 

Carl nodded again. Negan pulled away with a laugh and continued to hunt for his orgasm. Carl squeezed his own hard cock and just a few storkes when he spills his cum on the ground. 

Negan grabbed Carla by the hair and tugged tightly as his hips pounded into him relentlessly. Carl only manages to moan for the last time as he feels the hot load spill into his abused ass. As soon as he felt Negan's weight on him, they both fell to the hard ground, breathing fast. 

,,Are you okay?" 

Carl didn't expect the question. It was far too caring given what was going on here a few minutes ago. 

"I ... I guess so," Carl nodded and rolled onto his back to get at least a little comfort. Then he felt another kiss on his lips. But this one was slower, softer. 

"I meant it," Negan muttered into a kiss. "I want you with me." 

"Negan ... My dad ..." 

"Fuck your dad," Negan snapped, aiming his kisses lower. "Fuck what he thinks. I want you." 

Carl doubted anyone had ever wanted him with the dark obsession he'd heard in Negan's tone. It was addictive. 

So he just nodded, found Negan's lips, and kissed him again.


	2. Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my faithful yaoiyuri for (not always) great and practical advice for writing this story :)

Carl had no idea how long he had been in the shower. The water was pleasantly hot, the water pressure was ideal. His body was still a little sore. Carl soaped his hands and began to wash the dried mud that had come to him through the wet clothes. The soap had a pleasant floral scent. It reminded Carl of the things his mom used when he was little. 

Once the dirt was gone, Carl stopped for a moment. He ran his fingers off his waist, until he ran his fingers between his cheeks. The edge of his hole was still a little sore and sensitive. Carl closed his eyes tightly at the memory of what had caused the condition. He had bruises on his hips, a reminder of how much Negan had enjoyed. And he was definitely not alone. 

When he finished the shower, he dried himself with a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and went to the bedroom. 

Negan was gone. Before Carl went to the shower, Negan told him he had to leave for a while, arrange something. Carl wondered what it might have been, but he didn't ask. He hadn't said much since their return. 

In the end, it turned out that they were closer to the factory than they thought. It was clear that they were lucky that the river had not gotten them further. Carl remembered his original plan to return home. But instead he followed Negan to the factory, ignoring all the Saviors around them. He also saw Daryl in one group near the gate. Handcuffed, dressed in some old rags. He stood there as a reminder that alerted Carl to what he had done. Was it a betrayal? Maybe if he tried, he could lie to himself that he was just convinced. Maybe he could even say he didn't want to. That Negan forced him. 

Carl could lie to the people around him. But he would never lie to himself. 

So instead of planning another frantic escape, Carl tossed a wet towel on a nearby chair and climbed into bed. The bed caught his eye as soon as he first entered Negan's bedroom. It was big, bigger than he had ever seen in any other house. Comfortable mattress, warm soft blanket. Carl covered his neck and closed his eyes. Negan should have returned soon, but he could just try to rest for a while. 

"Just talk, Carl is sleeping ..." 

Carl awoke slowly, hearing quiet voices from the door. When he heard his name, he kept his eyes closed and continued to listen. 

"Um ... That would be fucking great, but the boy won't do it. Do you think he'll suddenly start agreeing with everything we're doing here? " 

The voice on the other side of the door explained something eagerly for a moment. 

"We'll talk about that later. I've had enough for today. " 

The door closed, and Carl heard the lock click. Steps, then clinking glass. 

"Damn work," Negan muttered to himself. 

Carl hesitated whether to keep pretending to be asleep. He finally dismissed it and turned to the other side. He saw Negan standing with a glass of drink and looking out the window. Carl barely knew Negan for a few hours. But he also knew that something was completely wrong. 

"Is everything all right?" Carl asked quietly. 

Negan winced and looked at the bed. 

"But who's awake ... Nothing to bother with, boy ..." 

Carl sat up sharply and wrapped the blanket tightly around his body. 

"I'm not a boy," he snapped. "You talked about me, I heard it! I want to know!" 

Carl had no idea where so much courage had come from. Negan, too, looked surprised. But then the surprise on his face was replaced by laughter. 

"You really have balls ... Yeah, we talked about you. You weren't the only one who ran away yesterday. When you ran away and I followed you, there was obvious confusion. And only then did those idiots find out that your beloved Daryl also escaped ... " 

Carl froze. Did Daryl manage to escape? 

"You don't have to pretend it matters," Negan murmured, finishing his drink. "It's clear to me that you're happy when your favorite hunter is safe in your little damn settlement." 

"He's not my favorite hunter," Carl muttered. 

Negan set the glass down on the table and sat on the edge of the bed. 

,,Really? He looked like ... your type ... And he was all furious when he thought I was going to hurt you ... But he probably didn't know you liked it when you suffered, "Negan added with a smirk. 

Carl stared at Negan's mocking face, unaware of what to react to first. 

His type? What did Negan mean? Daryl wasn't his type! Was he something like ... another father? 

"Daryl ... He ... Not this," Carl snapped. "It's family!" 

"Um ... So you agree with the rest of that sentence?" 

Carl just rolled his eyes. 

Negan laughed again. 

"As amusing as it is to see you suffer, it's secondary. His escape caused more problems ... " 

Carl didn't understand for a moment. Daryl was only one person. He could barely endanger the Saviors ... 

But he figured it out. 

"You wanted him as a guarantee, against Dad," Carl whispered in horror. 

Negan whistled commendably. 

"I always knew you weren't just a pretty face ... You're right. And now he's fucking gone. And not only that. I'll bet whatever I have that the fucking guy will immediately run after your dear dad and tell him how I'm torturing you here. I think it's clear what's next. " 

Yes, that was clear. His dad will want to come for him. He was away from Alexandria yesterday. But when he comes back and doesn't find Carl at home, he starts looking. And when he finds out from Darl where he is, his dad will want to come for him. Save him. 

"It's not like I'm afraid a few people from Alexandria can break into the factory," Negan continued. "But it's a fucking nuisance." 

Carl thought quickly. It was clear to him that as soon as Dad's people showed up, it would be a massacre. 

An impulsive idea was born in Carl's head. 

"I could talk to him ... Explain it to him ..." 

Negan leaned closer slowly. 

"And how do you explain it to him? Please tell me. I'm fucking dying to hear that ... " 

Carl shrugged and pulled the blanket closer to his body. 

"I could tell him ... that you helped me ... that we got lost ..." 

Negan leaned closer, his hot breath caressing Carl's cheek. 

,,And then?" 

Carl narrowed his eyes. He recognized the tone of his voice ... 

"Well ... that we got back here?" 

"I think you missed something damn important," Negan said, brushing Carl's hair aside. 

"That ... He probably wouldn't care," Carl replied weakly. 

,,No? Do you think he wouldn't want to hear what happened in that cave? How did you kneel in front of me and offer me this nice hole? " 

Carl could feel Negan's hand running under the blanket without hesitation to the places Negan was talking about. Carl was still a little loose and wet, so he ran his first finger inside without any problems. 

"Negan ..." 

"I love it when you say my name," Negan sighed, circling his finger gently before delving deeper. 

Carl groaned. It hurt a little. But it only reminded him even more of what they were doing together a few hours ago. 

"I promised you something there, didn't I?" 

Carl nodded quickly, feeling Negan's other finger. 

"And what was that? Say it to me..." 

Carl could barely concentrate. 

"You will ... you will play with me ..." 

"Right," Negan muttered, kissing Carl deeply. 

Carl barely realized he was suddenly lying on his back, the blanket thrown away. His hands hugged Negan and pulled him closer. Negan didn't hesitate Carl felt the other man's weight on his body for a moment. It was something Carl had never felt before. 

Negan pulled away a little, his eyes close watching Carl's face. Carl knew what he was looking at. 

"I know it's disgusting," Carl muttered. 

Negan bent down and kissed Carl's face lightly on the edge of the scarred skin. 

,,Why do you think?" 

"I'm not like ..." 

"Like who?" 

Carl wanted to hide somewhere. It was such a stupid idea! 

"Like your ... your wives ..." 

Negan chuckled softly. 

"Didn't you like how they lived?" 

Carl nodded slightly. From what he saw, they looked good. And it was clear that they had it all thanks to Negan. 

Carl understood at first glance what the women were doing to get the luxury they lived in. They were all similar - different hair colors, skin, but all beautiful and charming. Negan was obviously picky. And Carl didn't see a single way to fit in with such a choice. 

"See ... You could live the same way. Have a place to sleep, food, safety. Your only duty would be to look as pretty as you do now ... " 

"I don't think your wives would be thrilled that they would have to share you," Carl admitted with a slight laugh at the idea. 

"They all share me with everyone else," Negan said. "Most of them don't mind, they're happy with the life they have. It's good for both parties. " 

Carl tried to imagine it - dressed in an elegant dress, washed, combed, waiting for Negan with a glass of alcohol in his hand, shortening a long moment with a debate with the other wives. Sometimes Negan would choose another wife, sometimes he would choose his. He would have to do nothing all day to take care of himself. 

"And you ... You with them all ..." 

"Yes," Negan grinned, continuing with the kisses lower. 

This reliably discouraged Carl from further thinking about how many women Negan could handle. 

"I can arrange it," Negan whispered as his hand returned between Carl's open thighs. His fingers slid inside again as Negan's sharp teeth gripped the delicate skin of Carl's neck. 

"What ... What do you think?" Carl sighed softly, clutching Negan tightly around his shoulders. 

"To be my wife ... Would you like to? I'll do it for you, honey. Just a word and you won't have to worry about anything anymore ... " 

Carl had no idea how Negan could want any answer from him, when all he could think about was his cock rubbing against Carl's naked thigh. 

"I don't like some of them anyway," Negan continued. "I've been thinking for a long time that less is more sometimes. And what could be better than starting this damn good idea by getting someone to entertain me for hours." 

Carl ran his palms over Negan's bare back, enjoying the feeling of hot skin against his own. 

This time it was different. More intense, slower. Negan's kisses burned on Carl's skin like the hottest iron. Negan's hips slammed into his own. 

"You're so fucking adorable when you're blushing ... I have a lot of wives, but none of them have made me so hard for a long time ... Let's face it, I want to have you pretty tight around me ..." 

"That's it ... You take me so well ..." 

Carl tilted his head, enjoying the delightful feeling of fulfillment. It still hurt, it was too much. But Carl could never have had enough. 

The first few moves were slow and deep. But then Negan seemed to lose his patience and the pace picked up. 

"I thought ..." Carl began breathlessly. 

"I can't," Negan snapped excitedly. "I want you now ..." 

Carl nodded slightly and wrapped his legs around Negan's hips. 

"Please," he whispered, kissing Negan again. "Faster ..." 

"Damn, I wanted it differently," Negan growled. 

,,How? Say it to me..." 

"Slowly ... I wanted to take care of you, as I promised," Negan began as his speed slowed a little. "Would you like that?" 

Carl nodded sharply, trying to move his hips to force Negan to speed up. He was so close! 

"I see," Negan laughed darkly and kissed him again. 

Negan's lips were another thing that became literally addictive for Carl. Soft but firm. As if he knew about every place he kissed, where to bite lightly. Carl could only take and take, praying it wouldn't end. 

"Please, Negan ..." 

"You say it so nicely ... Would you like something more?" 

"Yeah, yeah, please ..." 

Negan was breathing heavily, biting his lip so hard that it looked like it was going to bleed. He looked like he was close. He wrapped his palm around Carl's hard cock and Carl pulled him down into a searing kiss. Negan groaned, his thrusts becoming uneven as he stroked Carl faster. Carl’s body went stiff as his orgasm was ripped from him, and he cried out Negan’s name against his lips. 

"Yeah, that's it," Negan murmured. 

His movements became jerky, and Carl immediately felt a wave of orgasm sweep through Negan's trembling body. They shared one last long kiss before Negan lay down beside Carl with a satisfied exhalation. 

"Would this be done often?" Carl asked hesitantly after a moment's silence. 

"As often as I can handle it," Negan chuckled. "I don't want to brag, but I think I can handle it damn well so far ..." 

Carl closed his eyes for a moment, trying to imagine the life Negan had offered him. It sounded so good ... 

"I ... If I agreed ... What would happen next?" 

Negan leaned closer and brushed his hair from Carl's scarred side of his face with his fingertip. 

"What if I just showed it to you? Do not worry. I'll show you what you can become ... "


End file.
